


Those Nights Have Changed Me

by dieForgotten



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieForgotten/pseuds/dieForgotten
Summary: Joker ponders new feelings emerging from nighttime happenings between himself and the Bat.





	Those Nights Have Changed Me

I woke up to an empty bed this morning. I thought I'd never get tired of it: the secret encounters at midnight, leading back to my messy room. The encounters that stemmed from far more violent clashes in the night which, let's be honest, were bound to be transformed.  
  
I would wake up and remember your teeth on my neck as your lips soothed the damaged skin they left behind. I would chuckle to myself at this lovely, filthy secret we share, but now I find myself wanting for something.  
  
It's really stupid, I'll admit, but I wish we could wake up together. That I could see your just-woken face, still in that silly mask. I imagine you looking at me and pulling me close to your chest before we go and make coffee or tea. God, I don't even know which you drink! It bothers me that it bothers me.  
  
I partially blame you. You've been too gentle as of late. Not giving in to my demands for you to hit me, choke me and abuse me. You've always complied before. It relieves tension for both of us, the darkness of it arousing mutual desire, more often than not.  
  
Why, then, did you have to be so sweet these past few weeks? Teaching me to be satisfied with loving caresses, and gentle kisses. Heh. "Loving caresses." Loving. That's what's turning me into a romantic sap, isn't it?  
  
Maybe I'm becoming sane - wanting a more gentle, domestic relationship. Or perhaps I'm going more insane - thinking I could have something like that with you in the first place.  
  
Either way, it's been eating at me. I shouldn't be feeling this way. This was only meant to be another piece of our game. Now I suspect that our game was only a part of this all along.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not super important, but Joker is the bottom between them. I don't plan on continuing this. I'm not good at long narratives, but to anyone asking, their relationship does evolve. They still continue fighting in the public eye, but it becomes more lighthearted.


End file.
